


California dreaming

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история без начала и конца, которая как-то сама появилась во время тематической недели на дайри.<br/>если зайдет, буду время от времени о них писать, если нет - то будет всего семь кусочков)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. сезоны

**Author's Note:**

> в названиях глав- ключевое слово

Диск трещал, как пластинка, потому что Двалин постоянно таскал его в кармане и забывал купить бокс. Песня кончилась, и Двалин включил ее заново – модная девица, которая все время прятала лицо за волосами, хрипела о том, что листья потемнели, небо стало серым, и она вышла на прогулку.

Песня страшно надоела, девица тоже, Торин бы закрыл глаза и занялся каким-нибудь из упражнений психолога, но они только вернулись с дурацкой рождественской вечеринки, и стоило закрыть глаза, текила с водкой наперегонки подбирались к горлу.

Песня снова кончилась и началась, и Торин сказал:

\- Не был бы ты таким огромным амбалом, а еще таким лысым – все вокруг думали бы, что ты педик.

\- Не был бы, не был бы, - пробурчал Двалин. – Тебе доктор что сказал? Позитивное мышление! Вот и мысли – не менее лысый, а более волосатый. Ну и так далее.

\- Ага, - ответил Торин, заранее осудил себя за глупую идею и пошел искать пиво. Двалин начал подпевать.

Это до сих пор удивляло, как он, два с небольшим роста, жмет от груди почти три своих веса, десять из десяти стреляет в сердце, а страшно любит девицу эту. То на тренировках шепотом завывал, как будет раскачиваться на люстре, то на построениях ритмично бубнел о том, что шкура толстая, а сердце – не очень.

Но это было полтора года назад.

А теперь не было ни построений, ни тренировок, два раза в неделю психолог, раз в две – психиатр, у Двалина диск с царапинами, у Торина в голове до сих пор стреляют, а город увешан цветными лампочками так, что глаза режет.

Психолог после одного приема сказала Двалину, мол, ваш друг больше нуждается не в медикаментах, а в хороших впечатлениях, - Двалин неделю ходил молча, обдумывал, а потом началось: весну они провели в Пуэрто-Рико, половину лета проторчали на пляжах в Мексике, осенью Двалин потащил Торина в Канаду, где должны были быть рыжие леса и чистейший воздух, а на деле дул адский ветер и валил снег. Когда Торин почти отморозил себе пальцы и пятки, Двалин решил, что им пора домой – и началось рождество.

Торин не любил зиму, не любил рождество, зима всегда была временем для шумных семейных посиделок, но из семьи остались только они, а из шума – стрельба в голове и бесконечное о том, что листья коричневые, а небо – серое.

Пиво горчило, и пока Торин стоял над раковиной и размышлял, вылить его в нее или в себя, песня закончилась и началась. Двалин перестал петь и пришел на кухню. Подозрительно оглядел Торина и начал:

\- Я тут о чем подумал…

\- Знаю, о чем ты подумал. Мы собираем вещи и тащимся в Калифорнию.

-  Можем и в Калифорнию. А я подумал, что пиво-то тебе, наверное, нельзя.

Торин вздохнул. Забота была приятной, но в этом и был весь Двалин – сначала они вместе нахерачились, выкурили полблока и нахерачились еще раз, и только теперь Двалин решил запретить ему пить.

\- Ладно, - сказал он и вылил пиво в раковину. По кухне разнесся кислый запах. – Пиво мне нельзя. А что можно?

Двалин огляделся. Прислушался к песне.

\- Потанцевать можно! Ты же любил раньше.

То, что Двалин из тех, кому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, Торин выяснил еще когда им было лет по восемь, и Двалин решил, что Торин обязательно должен посмотреть выставку по Звездным войнам в Лондоне, поэтому им нужно стащить немного денег, сложить в рюкзаки еды и пройти пешком всего-то три графства. Это было после того, как Торин мельком упомянул, что попросил у Санты меч, как у Люка.

Сейчас он решил не спорить. Танцевать так танцевать. Они вернулись в комнату, Двалин пустил песню заново, и Торин задумался, раньше он умел и вальс, и фокстрот, и танго, из всего вспоминалось только, как тоненькая учительница говорила им о напряжении и страсти, но не танцевать же с Двалином танго?

Двалин же, видимо, решил не усложнять. Схватил Торина за талию, притянул поближе, и начал топтаться и напевать.

Торин поймал ритм, и они увеличили круг, а когда девица стала петь пободрее, отодвинулись друг от друга и стали прыгать, как малолетки на концертах.

Песня кончалась и начиналась, Торин перестал подпевать и начал в голос орать, и про листья, и про небо, и про церковь, и о том, что мечтает о Калифорнии. Двалин подхватил, они скакали по комнате, размахивали руками – и это было хорошо.

А потом Двалин неожиданно остановился, и Торин врезался в него. Двалин уставился в окно – там огромными хлопьями падал снег. В квартире был крохотный балкон, и они вышли курить. Снег, пушистый, красивый, совсем не такой, как в Канаде, заваливал улицы и крыши, вокруг становилось бело и светло, противных лампочек почти не было видно, и Торин довольно дымил и вдруг подумал, что прав Двалин, рождество – это не так уж и плохо.

Он почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но Двалин пихнул его и успел первым:

\- А может, и правда в Калифорнию съездим?

Раз ты хочешь?


	2. подарки

\- Раз ты у нас такой любитель путешествовать, - начал Торин почти без издевки, - то можешь радоваться – мы едем в Глазго.

\- На кой нам в Глазко? – спросил Двалин и даже на секунду оторвался от ребрышек.

Он еще спрашивает! Торин так и не отошел от выматывающей поездки в чертов Реддинг – где, во-первых, было совсем не как в песне, а мрачно и дождливо, а, во-вторых, стоило кому-нибудь из них заговорить, вокруг образовывалась толпа из восторженных загоревших дочерна девиц.

\- Ах, вы из Англии! Ах, у вас такой замечательный акцент! Ах, нам обязательно нужно встретиться сегодня же на коктейле!

Девицы бесили, бесил дождь, а еще больше Торина взбесил остаток на их счетах после поездки. Денег не было, обе пенсии уходили на кредитку, которую они опустошили еще весной, но Двалин молчал, и Торин тоже об этом не заговаривал.

\- Торин? – Двалин пихнул его под столом, Торин подскочил и едва не упал со стула. На них начали оглядываться. – Так на кой нам в Глазго?

\- Вчера Дис звонила, жаловалась, что им охранников не хватает. Теперь у нас есть работа, можешь радоваться еще раз.

Двалин шумно выдохнул. Медленно вытер пальцы и губы. Глотнул колы.

\- То есть… Ты серьезно? Ты серьезно предлагаешь нам работать охранниками?

Торин бы предложил вернуться в прошлое и не тратить почти три тысячи за две недели, но это казалось немного невыполнимым.

\- А что не так?

\- Торин, ты опять поехал что ли? Охранниками? Я что, пацан, которому на девчонок не хватает, чтобы по складу с ружьем и собакой бродить? Да и нахера нам работа? Если Дис парни нужны, так и говори, я поищу.

\- Нахера? – перебил Торин. – У нас тридцатка наличными, двадцать на карте, и две тысячи долга. Все еще не кажется, что нужно что-то с этим делать?

\- Залез, значит, - вздохнул Двалин. – Ну вот что за привычка лезть куда не надо?

\- Что значит, залез? Что значит, куда не надо? – теперь на них, кажется, пялился весь паб, и Торин заставил себя говорить тише. – Мы планировали откладывать, помнишь? Но не то что не отложили, а еще должны теперь.

\- Я тебя очень прошу, успокойся, - сказал Двалин и потрепал Торина по плечу. – Не так уж все и страшно, тем более мы их потратили на нужное и скоро вернем.

\- И как же мы их вернем?

\- Я тебя еще раз прошу, успокойся. У меня все договорено, пару дел сделаю, и вуаля.

\- Какая нахрен вуаля? - рявкнул Торин на весь паб. – То есть, нормальная, честная работа тебя не устраивает, а пара ночей с чем-то нелегальным – это порядок?

Самое глупое – что Торин в подробностях знал, как они сначала разругаются, а потом помирятся. Потом Двалин займется своим криминалом, потому что, если в голову втемяшилось, уже не выбить, а потом они поедут в Глазко, потому что Торин – такой же.

Как решили, так и будет.

Это, впрочем, не значило, что ссоры не будет.

Двалина было даже немного жалко. Он всегда заводился с полпинка, а теперь – когда решил носиться с Торином, как с хрустальной вазой – старался успокоиться и не повышать голос.

Раньше он бы рявкнул и трахнул кулаком по столу, а дальше был бы скандал, разбитые тарелки, и их бы выставили вон. Сейчас же Двалин громко сопел и все повторял, чтобы Торин успокоился.

\- Ну ты сам подумай, сейчас перенервничаешь, и придется снова таблетки жрать. А ты сам же за наши деньги беспокоишься, нет? Вот и не дергайся из-за ерунды.

\- Я не дергаюсь, - зашипел Торин, но тут у стола возникла официантка с двумя кусками убийственного розового торта.

\- Подарок от заведения, - надменно сообщила она, бухнула тарелки на стол и стала уходить.

\- Эй! Что за подарки такие? – спросил Двалин.

Она приподняла бровь.

\- В честь праздника подарок. В день святого Валентина в Черном петухе каждой паре по куску самого романтичного торта во всем королевстве.

Двалин сурово уставился на официантку. Она уставилась на него. Напряжение нарастало.

\- Мы не пара, - сказал Торин.

Официантка скривила рот:

\- Мне-то что. Не уносить же теперь.

И то верно.

Торт оказался ужасно приторным, они молча поковыряли свои куски, синхронно отодвинули их в сторону и расхохотались.

\- Две ночи, - сказал Торин строго, - и не больше.

\- И сразу в Глазго, - ответил Двалин.


	3. дорога

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> как говорится, i lost my way, twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я все еще не собираюсь писать туда и обратно, но на всякий случай появляется гэндальф  
> реклама с дефо   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYXFLX2vB-Q - очень советую посмотреть, она крутейшая  
> плюс есть маленький кивок к о генри и еще меньше - к твену

\- Я тебе еще раз повторяю, там было написано Глазго!

\- Ага. Какого тогда хера мы оказались в Эдинбурге?

\- Отличный вопрос, - огрызнулся Торин. – Ты у нас всегда был мастером хороших вопросов.

Дело, кажется, было в рекламе джим бима с Дефо. Торин ее вспомнил, потому что  точно так же сидел на вокзале между двумя автобусами, один в Глазко, другой – в Эдинбург. Сначала захотелось виски, потом он задумался, что выбрал бы – Нью-Йорк или Милуоки, а потом прибежал Двалин, взмыленный и злой, оказалось, что автобус отходит через минуту, и Торин показал на правый.

Долбанная реклама, как сказал бы Двалин, намертво засирает людям мозги.

\- Извини, - сказал Торин, - у меня топографический кретинизм, сам знаешь.

\- Я-то знаю. И кретинизм, и глаза на жопе растут, но это не новость. Ты мне лучше скажи, что мы будем здесь делать?

Свободные места на автобус в Глазко были только на пятницу – то есть, через четыре дня, но это ладно. Не ладно было то, что в чертовой столице чертовой Шотландии даже в начале марта нигде не было свободных мест, из стороны в сторону метались бешеные туристы и местные велосипедисты, дул противный ветер и страшно воняло.

\- Самолет? – предложил Торин.

\- В следующий вторник. Ну или за триста фунтов с каждого сегодня.

Они решили прогуляться. Торин предложил осмотреть замок. Двалин предложил нахерачиться. Сошлись на том, что нужно найти какой-нибудь паб с видом на старый город ну или хотя бы в живописном подвале.

С пабами неожиданно оказалось лучше, чем с хостелами – в первом же было почти пусто. Внутри было темно, сыро, не ловили телефоны, и Двалин, видимо, вообразил себя средневековым странником и громогласно спросил у хозяина:

\- Дорогой и гостеприимный друг, не найдется ли у тебя кельи для двух заблудших путников?

Старичок глянул на Двалина с видом оскорбленной девицы и брезгливо пробурчал:

\- Понаедут из своих лондонов, нажрутся с самого утра и начнут приставать с идиотскими вопросами.

\- Нихера не будет нам кельи, - заключил Двалин, когда тот ушел.

\- Ага, - согласился Торин. – И пива, кажется, тоже. Меню-то он нам так и не отдал.

Они немного подождали и решили искать другое место, а когда выходили, врезались в мужика в сером пальто. Торин пробурчал извинения и пошел, а мужик вдруг заулыбался и полез обниматься:

\- Торин! Двалин! Как выросли, как возмужали!

Торин похлопал мужика по спине, Двалин от объятий уклонился. Оба понятия не имели, кто это такой.

\- Не узнаете? Конечно, не узнаете, вы же совсем мальчишками были, когда я последний раз приезжал! Я – Гэндальф, - сказал он радостно и зачем-то добавил: - А Гэндальф – это я.

Торин не припоминал никакого седого мужика, который зачем-то приезжал в детстве, и покосился на Двалина.

\- Я с вашими отцами во Вьетнаме познакомился!

Вот так уже лучше. Гэндальф-из-Вьетнама. Отец часто рассказывал, что у Гэндальфа в голове винтиков не хватало, но он умудрялся смешить их, даже когда все было совсем плохо.

Любимая история была о том, как они втроем застряли в каком-то окопе, без патронов, припасов и связи:

\- У Фундина нога гнить начала, у меня, судя по ощущениям, из ушей уже не кровь текла, а мозг, у Гэндальфа полчаса назад два пальца пулей снесло, и знаешь что? Он шутил. Сначала травил свои тупые американские анекдоты, потом рассказывал какие-то невероятные истории про то, как его похитили, чтобы вознаграждения получить, а он воров довел до того, что они сами денег дали, чтобы его родители забрали обратно, про какие-то заборы что-то, про тетушку. И вправду – и мне полегчало, и Фундину. Он на это посмотрел, встал, меня раненой рукой схватил, Фундина – целой, и допер нас обоих до базы, а там километров десять было, не меньше. И всю дорогу нам какие-то смешные истории рассказывал, чтобы бы мы духа не теряли. А у нас никакого духа не было тогда, хотелось лечь да сдохнуть наконец – но он все рассказывал, и под конец мы уже не от боли задыхались, а от смеха, представляешь? Все в кровище, в грязи, но хохочем на все джунгли.

Торину эта история страшно нравилась. Он кивнул Гэндальфу и извинился, что не узнал.

\- Да как бы ты меня узнал? Одно дело тогда, другое, - он ласково провел рукой по пальто, - сейчас.

Все трое поулыбались друг другу. Двалин молчал и, Торин знал, разговаривать не собирался. Слишком он простой для светских бесед, и все в этом духе.

\- Вы в Эдинбурге по делам? – спросил Торин.

\- Я? О нет, какие у меня могут быть дела? Музей виски, замок, может быть, почитаю Джойса в каком-нибудь парке или загляну в ботанический сад? А вы?

\- А мы здесь благодаря моей невнимательности. Мы собирались к моей сестре, Дис, но я выбрал не в тот автобус.

\- Какая счастливая неудача! – воскликнул Гэндальф. – Возможно, у вас еще нет планов? Я с удовольствием бы пригласил вас обоих на ужин или даже на обед, если вы подождете меня буквально десять минут. Мне нужно перемолвиться парой слов со знакомым в этом доме.

\- Конечно, - согласился Торин. Двалин тоже кивнул.

\- Вот и замечательно! – улыбнулся Гэндальф и скрылся в подъезде.

\- Ботанический сад, - задумчиво протянул Двалин, - Джойс в парке. Заметил, что у него пистолет в кармане?

\- Ага, - ответил Торин, - но люди по-разному цветочки смотреть ездят.

\- Ну да, - согласился Двалин. – Зря мы, значит, гранатомет из части на прощание не захватили.

\- Значит, зря.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, засунули руки в карманы и принялись ждать Гэндальфа.

И – совсем немного – выстрела.


	4. алан рикман

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> раз уж я пролетела с фестом, то тут будут всякие рандомные или не очень слова-темы (которые, конечно, можно мне предлагать и советовать)  
> сегодня не рандомное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я помню, что у меня март здесь, а не январь, но это же ау, тут все можно

\- Как, говоришь, звали? – спросил Гэндальф в десятый, а, может, и в сороковой раз. Блондинка закатила глаза и фыркнула, и Торин снова засмотрелся. До этого он таких только в журналах видел – высоченная, безо всяких каблуков выше Двалина, глаза сверкают, волосы сияют, талия чуть шире запястья, и выглядит на двадцать, хотя самой – это они с Двалином случайно заметили, когда превентивно ее сумку осматривали – самой хорошо за пятьдесят.

\- Алан, говорю, звали. Мировой мужик был, - грустно ответил Двалин, - какой актер! Какой голос! А в театре он каким был, ты себе не представляешь!

Торин точно знал, что в театре, точнее около Двалин видел Рикмана ровно один раз, когда они пять часов торчали у черного выхода, где он мог появиться. Где-то спустя час, после того как Торин окончательно озверел от ожидания и попискивания восторженных девиц, он вышел. Двалин рявкнул: «Приятно познакомиться, профессор Снейп!», засмущался и потащил Торина из толпы, хотя Рикман разулыбался и, кажется, был не против дать автограф.

Блондинка фыркнула, широко улыбнулась, и Торин снова удивился, какие белоснежные у нее зубы – чище, чем у лошадей Балина, хоть и сложно в такое поверить.

\- Прогуляюсь, - сообщила она, потянулась и вышла.

Гэндальф широко улыбнулся.

\- Красавица она у меня, да, ребята? Жаль только от мужа уходить не хочет. Сколько лет уже, я и так, и этак, а она только, как там у этого писателя было, другому отдана и буду век ему верна.

\- Верна ли? – подмигнул Двалин.

\- В том и беда, что верна. Ездит со мной по делам иногда или на коктейли, бывает, вместе ходим, или поужинать, все думают, что я ее и в хвост, и в гриву, а я об этом и вспоминать перестал. Главное, что вместе побыть удается.

Они глубокомысленно помолчали. Двалин огляделся, выяснил, что алкоголь кончился, глянул на время и, путаясь в ногах, побежал в магазин.  Торин хотел с ним, но за Двалином, особенно когда магазин закрывается через пятнадцать минут, не успеть.

Говорить не хотелось, да и обо всем уже поговорили. Гэндальф сыпал байками уже третий день, сегодня утром они собирались наконец уехать, но утром Двалин для фона врубил телек, сначала впал в ступор, потом повсхлипывал в туалете, а потом заставил их опустошать минибар и супермаркет в соседнем доме. Галадриэль сидела с ними, но не пила, что-то печатала то в ноутбуке, то в телефоне, проблемы на востоке, буркнула она, когда Гэндальф спросил, все ли в порядке.

\- А чем вы вообще занимаетесь, – спросил Гэндальф, - когда не пытаетесь навестить Дис не в том городе?

\- Мы к ней как раз и едем заниматься. Ее мужу охранники нужны.

\- И от кого его нужно охранять?

\- Его не нужно. У него ночные клубы по всему городу, нужны толковые ребята.

\- Ага, - задумчиво протянул Гэндальф. – Сыновья Траина и Фундина – охранники в ночном клубе. Любопытно, ты не находишь?

\- Нахожу, - согласился Торин. – Но деньги я тоже нахожу любопытными.

\- Поразительно. Тебе бы, мой друг, в крикет играть и за породистыми барышнями ухаживать.

\- Да бросьте вы это, во-первых, породистых барышень не бывает, а во-вторых, как вышло, так и вышло, чего уж теперь.

\- Хорошо. Но запомни и Двалину передай, хотя нет, я лучше ему сам скажу. Если понадобится помощь – любая помощь – обращайтесь ко мне. Я друзей никогда не забываю.

\- Ага, - кивнул Торин, - обязательно.

Гэндальф хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут вернулся Двалин с пакетами, а через минуту Галадриэль со стопкой дисков.

\- Снежный пирог, - объявила она и положила диск на стол, - Песня ланча, Алиса, Зимний гость, Реальная любовь, Автостопом по галактике, Догма, Темная гавань, - у нее остался последний диск, - Филосовский камень. Были еще Дары смерти, но я решила их не брать.

Двалин смотрел на нее огромными глазами.

\- Так нужно актеров провожать, а не хлестать, как портовые рабочие, - сказала она. – Хотя хлестать можно, но лучше под фильмы.

Девять фильмов, каждый примерно по два часа, прикинул Торин и пошел звонить Дис, что они еще на день задерживаются.

Потому что любому ясно, Двалина от этих дисков даже боеголовкой не оторвать.


End file.
